tditiifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Megumitt
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TDI: Take II Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Phobia Remember that Jackie doesn't have a phobia? Well, I talked to his creator and she said that his fear was "Chris McLean Butt" Should that be his phobia? xD Lady Brown 00:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Lady Brown/YaoiFangirl158 It's ME MGUMITT!! 3hu8 from DEviant, the one that did the edit on OLCHOBA. DO you need any help with the wiki?? Because I am good writing Art Feedback Hi! My name's Psychid, and I've recently seen your deviantART profile. I must say that I absolutely love the style of your work! It's just... what's the word I'm looking for... oh, yeah: EPIC AWESOME, because most of your artwork is nearly identical to that of the actual Total Drama series! I'm impressed! C: I also love your character, Anne. I don't know why, though; it's just that she has that very "Winx Club" kind of element to it. But really, I'm not sure. :| Anyway, keep up the great art work! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Message Received? Did you happen to get the "art feedback" I sent you? If so, could you please leave your response on my talk page, just so my computer will let me know that I have received a new message(s) on the Wiki? If you could also leave your signature at the end of your message, that would be great, too. Thanks! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Custom Signature When it comes to customizing signatures, I think of myself as good, although not "top-notch" if you know what I mean. In that light, would you like me to customize a signature for you? 'Cause I can do that, if you want. All I want you to do, in return, is tell me what you want your signautre to say, and what color(s) some part(s) of the signature should be. I mean, it's going to be your signature, after all. ;D Please respond, if you can! :D Before I end this message, yes I have the tendancy to randomly message users like you, which is kind of a bad habit of mine. :S --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Editing Pages I want to try editing pages such as the page for your original character, but can't for some reason. I am aware that I'm not at the point where I can't edit pages that have been protected... Are there any mainspace articles that I can edit? Or is it too late for me? :| Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, look, the users at the Total Drama Wiki are fine with you doing your own roleplay (it's not really up to us, and we don't mind; why would we, anyways?) but you cannot steal our layout. You copied off our pages and used the exact same layout on the main page, and even in your Featured pages. This is not acceptable and we ask that you change it at once before we resort to serious action. Thank you. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 20:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. As long as our layout isn't stolen, we're fine. It's not because we don't want you to have a good wikia, it's just because it's sort of like taking our ideas. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 03:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sad, sad day... :( I feel sorry that your original character, Anne, got eliminated... :( --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Whats the next season called?... So, can i be in? Totaldramawesome 01:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Just want to wish you a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year of 2011! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yahoo! Problems I've been trying to send you e-mails through your Yahoo! account, but every time I do, it slaps me with a failure notice. Do you think you can do something about this? Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Megumitt, You remember alst night i ask you if i could be in Season 3 so here are my Contestants : Maryvette_by_Cavi74_(1).png|Maryvette labeled as 'The singer' l.png|Cassie labeled as 'The over archiever Fashionista' 155px-Alice.png|Alice labeled as 'The Daddy's Girl' Johan.png|Johan labeled as 'The Extorvert' AlexNew2.png|Alex labeled as 'The Sarcastic Twin' Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 05:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Teddy74, a big fan of the show. Are you gonna start adding pics to the gallery for TDA: Take II yet?! Just wonderin'.....[[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 22:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) wow i have seen ur videos and i wanted to know is there anyway i can help you on the show? ♫My │Name│ 08:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Also a huge fan of the show, could I use Anne for my fanfiction? Thanks, [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 23:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) hey I just want to know can anybod sign up for the next season? SMILE! says Jarrod 03:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Someone stole your pic of Keya Did you give LightingandDakotaFan6 the rights to use your pic of Keya for a fic he's writing? http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Moogega_%28ST%29 Crush, Kill, 16:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC)